


19岁球衣梗

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	19岁球衣梗

背景是胡花恋爱同居，之前聊起过第一次一起踢球什么的，狐媚的意思是当时完全没在意来着2333就单纯觉得输了不太爽，然后说起那会的阿花从照片上看起来就是个小姑娘，现在倒回去他一定从19岁就开始追阿花，阿花就逗他，说自己不会喜欢一个面瘫的

收拾的时候阿花就找到之前自己的那件球衣，显然这个时候的身板已经和19岁差很多了，狐媚回来看到的就是阿花软软地耷拉着头发，穿着U19的球衣，下摆只能很勉强的遮住一点点下身，阿花就光着两条腿，手拉着衣服试图遮一下，脸有点红地在床上等狐媚，看着狐媚的眼睛都是有点湿润的

狐媚立马就硬了，虽然这和阿花一般的状况不太一样，但是男人看到这种情况不硬是不可能的，从脚踝开始摸，架着阿花的腿边吻边咬地一直亲到大腿内侧，阿花就发出那种很软的声音，而且很害羞地用衣服去遮，但是已经勃起了，遮起来反而很明显地顶起一块，狐媚就一边亲他的大腿一边隔着球衣给阿花撸，阿花这时候是完全放开的状态，一点都不压抑自己的生理和心理状况，身体反应超明显的，抬腰去蹭狐媚的手，用那种软糯的声音叫狐媚碰自己

狐媚继续给阿花撸，没直接碰他，隔着衣服一直蹭他的顶端，阿花整个腰都软了，扭着蹭狐媚，但是被狐媚架着腿也不能怎么动，狐媚一边在他大腿内侧留吻痕，一边和阿花说他们的第一次球赛其实谁也没有在意谁，今天阿花是怎么了？阿花就去叫狐媚名字，说他们可以更早地去遇见彼此，狐媚托着阿花的臀肉揉着，说阿花这样是犯罪，说之后阿花准备好面对一个没理智的禽兽，然后阿花还没说什么，狐媚就直接把他撸射了，两个人接吻，阿花连吻的方式也是软绵绵的一副任人摆布的样子，狐媚一边用舌头玩他的乳头，一边给他做扩张，阿花就抬着腰去配合，还故意总下半身去蹭，狐媚扩张只做了大半就被蹭得受不了，直接把人翻过来插进去了，阿花有点不适应往前逃了一下，被按住腰一下硬插到底，脑子懵了一下，发出那种示弱的声音，狐媚就一边插一边让他适应，人贴上去舔阿花的耳朵，问阿花现在正插他的人是谁，阿花用那种要哭不哭的声音说了狐媚的全名，狐媚就猛地撞了他一下， 然后狐媚就整根地进出，每次插进去都要阿花叫他名字，阿花也超配合，声音特别顺从的那种

然后狐媚就说他们第一次踢球阿花有看到他么？场上的时候就有想着之后怎么被操么？阿花一边被操得腰和大腿一直抖，一边说没有，狐媚就插得很慢很深，最后一下都直接顶到前列腺，阿花又是不满足又是一波波的快感，被磨得都要跪不住了，几乎是尖叫着在说喜欢狐媚操他，在球场上操他，在更衣室操他，被操得直接射出来，边说边内壁绞得很紧，狐媚也没一点余裕地直接开始插，说自己会让阿花哭着射出来，填满阿花的一切，从身体到脑子，阿花被说得眼眶都红了，边哭着叫狐媚的名字边被插到高潮，狐媚一边说阿花是他的，一边射，射完之后还插在里面不出来，那会阿花的身体已经比较冷静了，狐媚在他里面就感觉特别明显，阿花就让他出去，狐媚就说阿花刚才还哭着在他这里求操，故意抽插了几下再出去的，然后两个人面对面抱着，狐媚就时不时去亲亲阿花，阿花表示他可没想到一件早古的球衣有这种效果，狐媚说阿花就是真的未成年他也会直接把他上了的，保证舒服得阿花不想告他，还说下次可以和阿花把球场更衣室什么的都试一下，阿花上下扫了他一眼，把狐媚重新撸站起来，自己跨上去准备骑乘，和狐媚说，如果是沙尔克的更衣室，狐媚会被打死的


End file.
